There are many types of fire protection systems presently on the market. A complete fire protection system known as the "FIRECYCLE" system, U.S. Pat. No. 3,100,017 by J. E. JOHNSON et al., owned by VIKING FIRE PROTECTION COMPANY, Kansas City, U.S.A., represents the closest comparison to the present invention. This system however has some shortcomings. The "FIRECYCLE" system does not have a ground fault detection circuit, and causes the immediate operation of the mechanical system on complete electrical power loss. Also, it operates under one operation mode only. It also uses 120 VAC bells which cannot operate when the system is under 24 VDC battery power, and finally, the main water inlet valve is not supervised. Another system made by LINDEN et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,754, consists of operations similar to the present invention, but it is made for only one operation mode. It has no supervisory circuit and the detection lines are not supervised. Also known in the art are the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,091,874, by MONMA (1978); 4,204,201, by WILLIAMS et al. (1980); 4,267,889, by WILLIAMS (1981); 4,305,469, by MORRISETTE (1981); 4,401,976, by STADELMAYR (1983); 4,570,719, by WILK (1986); 4,597,451, by MOORE et al. (1986); 4,725,820, by KIMURA (1988); and 4,754,266, by SHAND et al. (1988).